


Report

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: 100words, Gen, Knew/new, Rosi keeps hurting himself, prompt: #126 - word pairs ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi reads the reports from the North Blue





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words on dreamwidth  
> prompt: #126 - word pairs ii knew/new

Knowing things was one thing. -Knowing- them was another. 

Rosi though he knew the sort of horrors his brother could get up to. Remembered the way he had terrified the townspeople.

He could remember the feel of his father’s brain on his face. 

Then the new reports came in. Sengoku didn’t want him to see. But Rosi had to. He knew his brother, he wanted to see what the man was up to. 

Towns burned down, most people murdered. Sometimes for pillage. Bad. Sometimes for pleasure. Even worse. 

Rosi knew his brother was bad news. And now he -knew- it.


End file.
